The purpose of this study is to identify health disparities of children, age birth to twelve years, in the population of marginalized itinerant carnival workers and migrant farm workers, and compare them to national statistics. The long-term goal is to develop policies and creative interventions to improve access to health care. These children are predominantly from minority racial and ethnic groups. Health disparities related to adequacy of immunization rates, well-child examinations, dental health, growth parameters, and quality of life will be measured. Growth parameters will include weight, height, body mass index, and waist and head circumference. Faculty and students from the College of Dentistry will participate in the evaluation of children's dental health status. Criteria for adequacy are derived from the American Academy of Pediatrics, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, and American Dental Association standards. A total of 128 children will comprise the sample. Children of carnival workers (n=64) will be recruited from Ohio state and county fairs and carnivals, and children of migrant farm workers (n=64) will be recruited from Ohio farms. These data may contribute to a database may be used to establish standards and predict future health risks. [unreadable] [unreadable]